Guerra Por Equestria
by xdeimonsx
Summary: Cuando el fin de Equestria y el Universo en si solo un Ponie podrá detenerlo... y es el mismo que Busca Destruirla. Adentra te en la Historia de un Ponie de la apocalipsis, que quiere cambiar su propio curso, pero podrá?
1. Cap 1: La Leyenda de un Horsemen

Hola a todos los que vallan a leer este fic, mi cordial saludo a ustedes, cabe destacar que  
Este fic será todo género, tendrá Gore, Ecchi, Comedia tal vez tenga... olvídenlo, simplemente  
Tendrá de todo así que si lo van a leer léanlo "bajo su propia seguridad" bueno tras este relleno  
QUE COMIENZE EL FIC.

1er Capitulo.  
Llegada a un nuevo mundo.

Las llamas arden...

Deimons deja el asteroide trataremos de destruirlo aquí en Terranova! -Dijo una voz desespera  
a través de un comunicador

No dejare que se arriesguen así, yo me encargare de destruir a Aoya... aunque me cueste la vida!  
-Dijo entre dolor y suspiros

Entre escombros se escucho un silencio, el asteroide se acercaba cada vez más a Terranova, y  
Deimons The Black Horsemen, un jinete del apocalipsis que quiere cambiar su propio curso  
Destinatario, está a punto de perder la batalla.

Aun crees que puedes vencerme... patético Horsemen, entiende que soy tu superior soy  
Tu líder, entiende que soy Inmortal - Dijo una voz que se levantaba entre algunos escombros.

Aoya...- Se le hoyo escuchar a The Black Horsemen.

Idiota, eres un Horsemen, y para completar eres el horsemen que se encarga de matar a todos  
en la Apocalipsis de los mundos, tal como mataste en el primer y el segundo mundo en los que  
nosotros pisamos, pero después tu estúpida y débil mente como la de mi hijo los volvieron  
rebeldes, ahora te crees un estúpido héroe en busca de justicia, que morirá por su idiotez- dijo  
la voz macabra del cuerpo que ya se había levantado de los escombros que había dejado la gran  
batalla en el Asteroide.

Héroe? Yo nunca me he dicho a mi mismo héroe, y la justicia nunca me ha importado, yo lucho  
por la gente en la que creo, y nunca vacilo. Si un enemigo se interpone ante mí y la meta, LO  
DESTRUIRE - Dijo The Black Horsemen mientras volvía a coger su espada

Deimons por favor vuelve! - se volvió a escuchar la voz del comunicador

May,Gard,Ash, Chicos... Chicas, Confíen en mi! - Dijo The Black Horsemen mientras apagaba el  
comunicador.

The Black Horsemen mientras cargaba de poder su espada, la Frostibite se lanzaba a correr  
contra Aoya que se encontraba a pocos metros de el, recibiendo un potente espadazo, la sangre  
salió volando a todas partes y parte del hueso se hiso visible de nuevo, Aoya quien no se queda  
atrás le responde a Deimons con un potente puñetazo cual lo impacta a una roca cercana, en ese  
preciso momento Se escuchan palabras salir del Labio de Aoya.

Me hartaste Deimons, pero mientras tu usas tus inútiles poderes contra mí no te das cuenta que  
el asteroide ya va a impactar Terranova, y para darle más tiempo al asteroide yo revelare mi  
verdadero poder jejeje - Menciono Aoya mientras se empezaba a iluminar

AH QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO! - Dijo Deimons gritando

El cuerpo "humano" de Aoya empezaba a destruirse, sus brazos explotaban y sus viseras salían,  
la sangre inundaba el Asteroide, se podía ver como un tentáculo salía del cuello de Aoya y como  
su torso se partía en dos y de el salía otro torso mas grande cubierto de escamas, sus piernas  
reventando formando mas tentáculos y la sangre ya llegaba hasta la cara de Deimons, el cual  
permaneció callado viendo como The White Horsemen mutaba, Deimons se levanta y va  
corriendo hacia Aoya quien ya abiar parado de mutar, pero es atrapado gracias a los tentáculos  
del anterior, Deimons logra cortarlos y sin embargo la sangre de esos tentáculos eran un acido  
muy poderoso y cuando le cayó encima el ardor era insoportable, Deimons ya no tenía mucha  
oportunidad hasta que una idea de cruzo la mente.

Si le penetro el pecho explotara y con el todo lo que este dentro de este Asteroide y el Asteroide  
en sí, es mi última oportunidad - Pensó mientras se volvía a correr

Con mucha agilidad, Deimons logra evitar los tentáculos de Aoya y a toda velocidad logra  
penetrar su pecho con la frostibite. La sangre de Aoya caía sobre Deimons quien cayó al piso  
gracias al ardor

Mal...Maldicon, es imposible, soy inmortal no puedo morir -Dijo Aoya sintiendo que estaba a  
punto de explotar

"Solo un inmortal puede matar a otro inmortal" - Le respondió Deimons que estaba en el piso  
del  
Asteroide.

Todos se empezaba a derrumbar, la gravedad de Terranova empezaba a destruir el asteroide  
que a más velocidad bajaba pero antes de que el Asteroide pudiera entrar a la Atmosfera de  
Terranova y ser fatal para todos el Asteroide Explota, pero no gracias a la gravedad exactamente.

Deimons Responde Deimons! - se escucha en una base de control

Ya Gard... se ah ido - se le escucho oír a una chica que se acercaba a su amiga

Deimons... Se sacrifico por todos para que Terranova pudiera vivir feliz - dijo mientras trataba de  
aguanta las lagrimas

Las dos chicas salieron del edificio y vieron el cielo en el cual se podían ver pedazos del Asteroide  
cruzar el cielo, parecidas a estrellas fugases, las dos chicas fueron con los demás a informar la  
noticia de que el Asteroide había sido destruido y con el todo lo que estuviera dentro de mismo.

Chicas, pudieron comunicarse con Deimons? -Dijo un chico pelos azabache.

No Ash... no pudimos - le responde May cual voltea a ver a su amiga.

Cálmense todos. - se le escucha decir a alguien

Infinito! Pero tú no estabas combatiendo a Aoya junto a Deimons en el asteroide!- Responde  
Ash impresionado de ver al Castaño

En un punto de la batalla Deimons me pidió que agarrara la última nave de escape, ya que iban a  
necesitar a alguien que los guiara y pensó que yo sería el indicado - responde Infinito con un  
suspiro

Dejen de llorar, Deimons dio su alma para que pudiéramos vivir en paz aquí en Terranova, y  
estoy aquí para terminar cumplir ese sueño, yo Infinito The Gray Horsmen se los prometo, y sea  
donde sea que este ahorita Deimons a de estar orgulloso de nosotros - Dijo Infinito mientras  
veía al cielo.

Mientras tanto...  
...Parece que todo el caos fue destruido...o no?

Me duele la cabeza... - Dijo alguien mientras se la sobaba

Dónde estoy? - Dijo el anterior levantándose y empezando a observar su cuerpo  
Qué Demonios! No estoy muerto, como pude sobrevivir a la explosión, y aun más importante, -  
Dijo mientras volvía a observar su cuerpo - Como... como me transforme en un Pony! Al menos  
no perdí mis Alas, pero ahora están pegadas a mí, no las puedo invocar - Observa su alrededor -  
Sea donde sea que este no estoy muerto, y parece que en frente mío hay un gran bosque, no sé  
donde estoy pero aquí no podre responder esta pregunta, lo mejor será entrar a ese bosque -  
Dijo mientras empezaba a galopar hacia el bosque... el bosque everfree.

Este fue el primer episodio del fic, díganme si les gusto y en que puedo mejorar, y si como se dan cuenta no comienza en Equestria,

pero esta parte del fic es fundamental para entenderla. Gracias a todos los que leyeron.


	2. Cap 2: Recuerdos de Una Vida

Gracias a los lectores, aquí está la continuación de esta Historia como bien prometí, ya estamos en Equestria, pero bueno tras este relleno, AL FIC!

Episodio 2:

Recuerdos de una vida.

Mmm, esto de ser Pony no me agrada mucho la idea, sigo pensando cómo me transforme en uno! – Se mira de nuevo a el cuerpo – a ver espero no haber perdido mis poderes…

Tras concertarse un tiempo para ver si sus poderes estaban intactos o se avían desaparecido,

El nuevo ponie llega a una solución, aparentemente el 75% de su poder estaba bloqueado o perdido, y la poca magia que le quedaba estaba concentrada en sus Alas

Bueno, tengo el poder en mis Alas, como casi siempre a ver – Tras dicho lo anterior el Pony alado concentra por unos segundos su poder antes de liberar una poderosa llamarada incinerando la mayoría de las cosas que estaban cerca de él – ahora que me doy cuenta, aun seguiré teniendo **ESE **poder?

La pregunta a sí mismo no pudo ser respondida antes de que algo entre algunos árboles le rompiera la concentración, apenas vio la creatura que se le acerco reacciono rápidamente.

Un Paragón! O como casi siempre le dicen, un Gallo Dragón – menciono el Pony impresionado al ver a la creatura cual no perdió tiempo en atacar

La creatura que como una Gorgona tiene la capacidad de volver las cosas de piedra con la mirada no pierde tiempo en usar su habilidad contra el Pony, cual aprovecha la situación para probar si aun tiene "ese" poder, ya la mitad del cuerpo del pony estaba hecho piedra, pero este sin mucha preocupación quita la parte de su crin que le tapa el ojo izquierdo, y abre el anterior mencionado.

Es ahora o nunca! – grito el pony antes de sentir algo salir de su ojo.

En efecto "ESE" poder aun estaba, de su ojo izquierdo salieron 5 Tentáculos demoniacos, torturando al paragón de maneras que un simple texto no podría mencionar, el Pony había cambiado su mirada seria de combate a una completamente demoniaca, mientras veía como su víctima era torturada por los tentáculos provenientes de sus ojos, poco a poco le succionaba el Alma a la creatura, hasta que llego el punto, la Creatura en si muere gracias a la tortura de los Tentáculos, y gracias a que el Pony le devora el alma, cayendo al piso solo miserables restos, de lo que alguna vez fue esa creatura, unos minutos después de eso el pony vuelve con su mirada Seria y se vuelve a tapar el ojo izquierdo con su crin.

Maldito poder…. Pero a la vez es muy útil, el ojo del tártaro – Dijo el Pony mientras se sobaba el ojo, hasta que una voz le distrae.

Más debajo de la pequeña colina en la que se encontraba el Pony logra presenciar a otras Ponies corriendo, específicamente una de color morado, otra de color azul cielo, otra de color naranja, otra de color blanco, una de color rosa y la ultima que logro ver era de color amarillo claro.

Parece que este mundo o al menos esta parte es dominada por Ponies, tal vez un aura extraña allá sido la que me transformo en un ponie como ellas, no dejare que me vean, sin embargo las seguiré para ver a donde van tal vez eso explique cómo me transforme en un ponie y como llegue a este lugar, dicho lo anterior el pony comienza a seguirlas.

Tras seguirlas por un momento el se percata que las ponies cometen un error y se empiezan a caer, menos las pegasos que reaccionan rápidamente y empieza a salvar a sus compañeras que iban cayendo.

Parece que no necesitan ayuda… un momento – dijo mientras se percata de algo – la pony morada esta punto de caer, y la naranja no va a poder por mucho tiempo sostenerla, y las pegasos tardaran en llegar… maldición – al terminar la frase, la pony naranja suelta a la morada y los pegasos van por ella pero como había dicho el pony entre los árboles, no iban a llegar a tiempo.

El pegaso manifiesta sus alas y a una velocidad incalculable, lo suficiente como para que su percepción de el espacio tiempo fuera mucho más lenta de lo normal, en ese instante de segundos el logra elevar mas a la pony morada que iba cayendo sin que la anterior se diera cuenta, el pegaso que ya estaba al otro lado del barranco vio como las otras dos pegasos rescataban a la unicornio morada.

El pegaso sigue escondido siguiendo a las ponies, tras un tiempo de haber pasado el pegaso se da cuenta que llegan a unas ruinas, para no entras por la puerta como hicieron las 6 ponies, este observa lo que pasa desde una ventana rota de la estructura. Lo primero que ve es a las 6 ponies entrar al lugar, y escucha la voz de una.

Aquí están Twilight, los elementos de la harmonía – menciono la pony naranja contemplando tales elementos

Rápido Bájenlos! - le responde la unicornio morada apresurada por tener tales elementos

En la ventana se puede escuchar un susurro del pegaso

Mmm, elementos de la harmonía? En toda mi vida como Horsemen y conocimiento sobre joyas o elementos nunca he escuchado hablar de tales cosas, pero en si me recuerdan a los 5 retos que esas ponies tuvieron antes de llegar a este lugar, me parece que esos elementos son una forma de superar esos retos – susurro el pegaso viendo por la ventana a dichos elementos

Twilight, falta uno – menciona la pony rosa al contar todos los elementos

Según lo que decía el libro el sexto elemento aparecerá con una chispa – dicho eso la unicornio morada se concentra – déjenme tratar de encenderlos

Vámonos chicas, necesita concentrarse - vuelve a mencionar la pony naranja, caminando hacia la salida

El pegaso logra ver como las otras Ponies se retiran, y queda la morada sin embargo algo interfiere la concentración de la unicornio morada, aparentemente un Aura negra con azul oscuro le rompe la concentración, en ese momento esa Aura se convierte en otra Pony pero esta era más alta de lo normal y también cuenta con alas y cuerno, el pegaso observando desde la ventana logra escuchar la poca conversación que tuvieron las dos Ponies.

Nightmare Moon! – dijo la unicornio morada asustada por la presencia de la alicornio

Tonta potra aun no entiendes que no puedes derrotarme! – dijo la alicornio negra antes de teletransportarce junto con la unicornio morada a otra parte de las ruinas.

Mmm, parece que esas Ponies necesitan ayuda de la tal Nightmare Moon, pero a donde se fueron – pensó el Pegaso antes de percatarse de algo – ja están arriba! A seguirlas.

El Pegaso volvió a abrir sus alas y con una extrema velocidad llega a otra ventana viendo la nueva conversación entre Nightmare Moon y Twilight.

Enserió potra creíste que podrías vencerme? Pues no! – La Alicornio Destruye los elementos de la Harmonia con sus pesuñas dejando no mas que migas de lo que fueron alguna vez esas joyas.

Oh No… - Dice la Unicornio Morada asustada.

Twilight! Donde estas? – Se le escuchan decir a otras ponies

En los ojos de Twilight se encendió una chispa al oír la voz de esas Ponies, la chipa del sexto elemento.

Creíste haber destruido a los elementos de la Harmonía Nightmare Moon? Pues te equivocas, porque el espíritu de los elementos están en cada una de estas Ponies – Dijo la unicornio morada con una mirada que reflejaba valentía.

Mmm aparentemente, Twilight y sus amigas le ganaran a la alicornio, Nightmare Moon – Menciona el Pegaso.

Twilight había terminado de hablar y cada una de las fracturas de los elementos estaban rodeando a cada Ponie correspondiente. Sin embargo faltaba un elemento.

Falta un elemento, no hubo chispa! – Dijo la Alicornio asustada por lo que podría ocurrir

Si la hubo, pero no es esa clase de chispa, la chispa vino cuando oí sus voces y me tranquilice, cuando supe que ustedes son Mis Amigas! – Dicho lo anterior por la unicornio morada el último elemento se empieza a manifestar, y cada uno se empieza a fusionar con las Ponies. El Pegaso voltea a ver la cara de Nitghmare Moon, esperando satisfacción en su mirada al ver que la mala perdería, tubo todo lo contrario ya que pudo ver cada uno de los recuerdos de esa Ponie antes de ser conocida como Nightmare Moon.

El Pegaso pudo revivir cada recuerdo de "Nightmare Moon" a través de su mirada, y era solo una Princesa forzada a seguir el papel de levantar la Luna para traer el anochecer, sin embargo la anterior no podía estar en el día, nunca podía ver a sus súbditos divertirse o jugar, siempre los veía dormir, trato de discutir a su hermana mayor Celestia sobre cambiar las reglas y que ella también pudiera estar en el Dia, pero fue en vano, Celestia Tenia "Reglas" para mantener la "Harmonía" a salvo y nadie las podía romper, Luna que no quería pelear con su hermana de una mala forma trato de hacer que la Noche se extendiera mas para ver a sus súbditos despiertos, Celestia quien va a donde está su hermana y discute con ella, a la final resulta en una Pelea donde Celestia gana con el poder de los elementos de la Harmonía y condena a su Hermana por 1000 años. El pegaso recuerda todo lo que vivió como un Horsemen, y vivió algo parecido el quiso cambiar las "reglas" a diferencia de la Alicornio Negra y si gana contra el mal, todos esos mares de recuerdos duraron solo 1 segundo, antes de que el Pegaso Reaccionara y viera la batalla de nuevo, cuando el rayo disparado por las Ponies va directo hacia Nightmare Moon, El con su velocidad se interpone entre el rayo y la alicornio.

Tras una poderosa explosión, las Ponies que representan los Elementos de la Harmonio despiertan, y se empiezan a ver, y ven que el Sol está de nuevo y aun más importante que una Alicornio Blanca estaba llegando, la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight, Chicas sabrían que lograrían Derrotar a Nitghmare Moon – Dice la Alicornio Blanca con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro

Princesa Celestia – Gritan los elementos de la harmonía, todas contentas por haber ganado

Mientras Tu Prin…. – Celestia que tenía una expresión de enojo cuando se dirigió a su hermana, cambia a una expresión de sorpresa al ver algo que jamás se esperaría ver.

Quien eres tú! – Grita la Alicornio Blanca al ver a un Pegaso con sus alas extendidas aparentemente ese Pegaso había recibido un gran golpe, pero seguía en pie

Todas las Ponies en el lugar se asombran al ver al Pegaso. Cual tiene energía de la harmonia que le lastimaba y decide dispersarla como rayos por sus alas, parecía una estrella muerta liberando dos potentes Chorros de Rallos Gamma.

Llámame, Deimons y estoy aquí para terminar con lo que Luna comenzó! – Dijo el Pegaso ya con su fuerza recobrada, este voltea a ver a la Alicornio negra - Luna estas bien?

La Alicornio, que había perdido su transformación de Nitghmare Moon, pero estaba intacta aun sorprendida responde.

Gracias…. Deimons – Dice la Alicornio sorprendida por el hecho repentino de que el pegaso estuviera.

Celestia, es hora de que esto acabe! Es hora de cambiar las reglas por bien – Grita el pegaso

No, NO; tú no sabes nada Pegaso, mejor retírate y deja que esto termine como deba terminar! – dijo la Alicornio Blanca con una expresión de Ira en su mirada

Si de esa forma lo pides – el Pegaso se pone en guardia – no me dejas elección!

Osas Retarme! Tu condena será… - Celestia que estaba a punto de Gritar es interrumpida.

Estar en la luna por 1000 años por no seguir tus reglas? Ya lo veremos – Dijo el Pegaso con confianza en su mirada.

Continuara en. Episodio 3: El verdadero Enemigo, Nightmare Flash!

Perdónenme por tardarme en subir el capitulo, pero como ya ven aquí está listo para servir.

El próximo estará más temprano se los prometo.


	3. Cap 3:El Verdadero Enemigo, N Flash!

Como les prometí, aquí la tercera parte de este Fanfic, sabrá Deimons lo que está haciendo al enfrentar a Celestia?

Cap 3: El Verdadero Enemigo, Nightmare Flash!

En las ruinas la presión invadía, estaba a punto de comenzar una batalla entre el Pegaso y la Alicornio, cual no se sabe que se podría esperar.

Celestia, te daré una última oportunidad para cambiar las reglas – menciono el Pegaso con una mirada penetrante hacia la nombrada

No cambiare las reglas Pegaso – le respondió la Alicornio concentrando su magia para atacar al Pegaso

Los Elementos de la harmonía miraban con miedo al Pegaso, nadie era capaz de tratar de atacar a una princesa tan poderosa, porque el sí?

Por parte de Luna seguía impresionada por la aparición repentina del Pegaso, pero sea quien sea ese Pegaso entendía sus sentimientos.

Todo pensamiento fue quebrado cuando Celestia dispara un potente rayo de su cuerno dirigido al Pegaso, el anterior logra evitar el rayo y sale disparado hacia Celestia dándole un potente golpe en la cara cual tumba a la Alicornio, Celestia enfurecida responde propinando dos patadas con sus patas traseras que logran darle en el Pecho al Pegaso cual queda aturdido por unos instantes, cuales Celestia aprovecha para dispárale un rayo cual acierta y lanza al Pegaso haciéndolo chocar con una pared de las Ruinas, el Pegaso se levanta y concentrando algo de magia por sus alas dispara una potente llamarada, pero en vano ya que la princesa del Sol absorbe el fuego y lo regresa con más potencia impactando al Pegaso, El anterior había sufrido considerables quemaduras, pero sin rendirse alza vuelo y va directo a darle un golpe a la Alicornio, la ultima logra evitar el ataque y vuelve a disparar un rayo de su cuerno acertando en el pecho del Pegaso, Deimons vuelve a alzar vuelo y esta vez a girar en círculos, no tardo mucho para generar un poderoso tornado que estaba arrasando con las ruinas el Pegaso que tenía un control total sobre su tornado lo lanza hacia Celestia, La Alicornio blanca sufre gracias a las poderosas ráfagas de viento y a las cosas que habían dentro del anterior, Cuando el tornado desaparece Celestia cae al piso con heridas graves, pero sin rendirse la Alicornio toma vuelo y lanza otro rayo, el Pegaso lo evita y vuelve a concentrar magia en sus alas para un ataque próximo, Celestia que se da cuenta que el Pegaso recarga energía también se dispone a recargar ella la suya, cuando el Pegaso lanza un poderoso rayo de Hielo hacia la Alicornio la anterior lanza su llamarada, tras una potente pelea de poderes el del Pegaso sale victorioso tumbando y congelando a la Alicornio.

Celestia, tú no puedes contra mi deja esta batalla y hazme caso! – Grita el Pegaso descendiendo su vuelo

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Equestria, específicamente en Pony Ville.

Señor aun no logramos encontrar a la Princesa Celestia – Dice un soldado frente a su general

Entonces me dicen que según los rastros parece que la Princesa Celestia se dirigió al The Everfree Forest? – Pregunta el general a su guerrero.

Si señor – le responde el soldado.

Yo mismo me encargare de buscarla, reposen soldados desde ahora esto está en mis pesuñas – Dice el General

Señor, Shining Armor está seguro? – le pregunta el soldado viendo incrédulo a su General

Si, soldado avísele a los demás, yo ya me largo – dijo el Unicornio antes de galopar hacia The Everfree Forest en busca de su princesa

Celestia responde! Estas dispuesta a cambiar las reglas – grita de nuevo el Pegaso.

Desde el gran agujero que se había formado gracias a la explosión del rayo de Hielo y la Llamarada sale una gran bola de fuego impactándole al Pegaso en la cara.

"Tomare eso como un no." – Se auto responde el Pegaso sobándose la cara.

La Alicornio blanca se eleva hasta volver a estar en la superficie de las Ruinas, su mirada había cambiado mucho, su ira se le notaba a plena vista y esta vez está dispuesta a jugar a la muerte contra el Pegaso, el anterior logro contemplar otra cosa en su mirada, y era la naturaleza caótica de esta algo que en una parte impresiono al Pegaso pero aun seguía dispuesto a pelear con Celestia al menos que cambiara su justificación de reglas para la harmonía.

Deimons a toda velocidad se dirige a golpear a Celestia, impactándole a la nombrada en la cara la eleva y rompe el techo de las ruinas, la Alicornio por el contrario no se queda sin hacer nada, con su cuerno logra traspasar uno de los cascos del Pegaso, el anterior sentía su sangre recorrer por sus pesuñas y una parte de la sangre caía sobre la Alicornio aun sostenida por el Pegaso, Deimons lanza a Celestia contra el piso y con una empujada Celestia queda tumbada contra las hierba del Everfree Forest, Deimons vuelve a ver a la Alicornio blanca; su expresión facial había cambiado y su cuerpo también se empezaba a ver diferente… Los arcoíris de su Crin eran ahora un fuego intenso igual que su cola, su mirada tenía una ira interna incalculable, sin contar ahora que sus poderes se habían mejorado lo suficiente para otra ronda de pelea contra el Pegaso.

Nightmare Flash – Dice el Pegaso viendo a la Alicornio

TU PEGASO, AS LLEGADO AL LIMITE DE MI GRAN PASIENCIA – Se escucha hablar a la Alicornio con una voz totalmente diferente a la acostumbrada.

Aparentemente, tal como Luna tenía algo de Caos en su persona tú tienes el mismo Caos, sin embargo algo me dice que tu siempre niegas tener ese caos – responde el Pegaso antes de volver a volar alto

Por otra parte Los Elementos de la Harmonía y la Hermana de la Alicornio en combate deciden salir de la estructura para seguir apreciando la batalla.

Celestia o mejor dicho Nightmare Flash se da cuenta de que el poder del Pegaso está concentrado en sus alas, porque no derrotarle por su propia fuente de poder? Nightmare Flash concentra gran cantidad de fuego rodeándola pero este fuego lucia algo diferente al normal.

VEAMOS QUE ERES SIN TUS ALAS, PEGASO! – Grito la alicornio blanca mientras que el extraño fuego que la rodeaba fue lanzado hacia el pegaso.

Deimons que se percata del ataque, con su velocidad lo evita, o al menos eso pensó con el error de quedarse quieto el fuego lanzado regresa a perseguirlo y le impacta en las alas, Deimons con el impacto del fuego cae al piso.

Ya verás Nightmare Flash – dijo el Pegaso enfurecido manifestando sus alas, pero las tuvo que volver a esconder tras sentir como se quemaban – Maldición cómo es posible que aun tenga fuego – se pregunto el Pegaso adolorido por el calor sobando sus alas

YA NO TIENES PODER PEGASO, LAS LLAMAS ENTERNAS TE CONSUMIRAN! – Dice la Alicornio preparando otro ataque

Llama Enterna, Poder? Suficiente! – El Pegaso sin temor a lo que pueda pasar manifiesta sus alas y vuela a una velocidad increíble hacia la Alicornio.

En unos segundos Deimons y Nightmare Flash se encontraban al menos a 20 Kilometros sobre la Tierra, El Pegaso aun con un dolor gracias a sus nuevas "Alas de fuego" Concentra su poder para disparar un poderoso rayo de Hielo, en unos segundos el poderoso rayo le da en el rostro a Nightmare Flash y para complementar el Pegaso ataca a Nightmare Flash mientras cae con sus Alas, en cuestión de Minutos Nightmare Flash queda sin fuerzas y el impacto contra la tierra la debilita, y la vuelve a transformar en Celestia.

Con un cansancio enorme, Deimons muy herido va a donde se encuentra Celestia pero algo se lo impide, o mejor dicho alguien.

Quien eres tu – Dice El Pegaso al ver a un Unicornio Blanco evitando que se acerque a Celestia

Eso es lo que me pregunto, si tú fuiste el que le izo daño a la sagrada princesa Celestia considérate muerto – Le responde el Unicornio Blanco viendo los ojos del Pegaso o al menos un ojo el otro lo tenía tapado con su Crin.

Shining Armor – Se escucha oír a lo lejos a una de los elementos de la harmonía.

Twilight? – pregunta incrédulo el Unicornio

Shining Armor – se escucha oír a otra vos, pero esta vez esta atrás del Unicornio Blanco.

Princesa Celestia! Ya despertó se encuentra bien? – Pregunta el Unicornio a ayudar a poner de pie a su Princesa

Celestia, ya aprendiste tu lección, cambiaras todo por el bien? – Pregunta el Pegaso

La Alicornio blanca se levanta ayudada por el soporte del General, Tras estar en pie, la Alicornio le responde al Pegaso.

Tu poder es impresionante, Deimons si tus palabras son ciertas en 2 días nos veremos en este camino para una batalla, el quien la gane es el que tendrá la razón – termina de decir la Alicornio mientras le susurra otra cosa en el oído al Unicornio – Twilight, chicas vengan vámonos de aquí.

Los elementos de la harmonía hacen caso y siguen a su princesa del sol, mientras el Pegaso aun herido de gravedad va a caminar donde la Alicornio que controla la noche.

Deimons, estas bien! – Grita la Alicornio mientras galopa para sostener al pegaso mal herido.

Si, solo que mis alas – le responde el Pegaso, sin saber mucho lo que sucede con sus alas.

Parece que mi Hermana aplico un hechizo de llama inmortal, lo siento Deimons, pero desde ahora siempre tendrás ese fuego – dice luna con algo de tristeza al ver las alas del Pegaso – pero aun no entiendo algo – cuestiona la Alicornio – porque me defendiste?

Solo una razón, y es que vi la verdad en tus ojos, nada más que explicar - le responde el Pegaso viendo la cara de la Alicornio – Celestia dijo que se librara una batalla aquí en dos días para ver quien tenía la razón – dice el pegaso

Gracias Deimons, gracias – le responde la Alicornio mientras abrasa al Pegaso.

El Pegaso tiene Solo 2 Días para lograr una estrategia para ganarle a la Alicornio, el sabe que esa batalla será como una guerra a pequeña escala ya que estarán los otros soldados de Celestia la van a defender hasta la muerte, y también está en desventaja porque no puede utilizar sus alas sin herirse, pero bueno el estaría en esa batalla hasta el último momento de lo que pudiera pasar, y tiene dos días desde ahora para lo que pueda pasar.

Próximo Episodio: 2 Días para la batalla: 1er Dia.

Como siempre otro episodio, un extra es que tal vez piense agregarle música a otros episodios, si quieren no la escuchan ya que no se sus gustos, pero les digo que tal vez influencié mucho las cosas, pero bueno es solo una Idea, espero que les haya gustado esta parte.

By: xdeimonsx.


	4. Cap 4: Dos Días para la batalla: P Día

Un bosque frio, al menos la luz del día volvió, pero tienen solo 2 Días para planear que hacer en la Batalla contra Celestia, Deimons y Luna podrán hacerlo?

Cap 4: Dos Días para la batalla: Primer Día.

Ya es de tarde, si ya recuperaste tus poderes muy pronto te tocara subir la Noche – Dice el Pegaso al ver el ocaso en el bosque

Eso creo, pero estoy asustada sobre la batalla, mi Hermana seguro llevara muchos soldados, tu no podrás contra todos – Responde la Princesa de la noche pensando con temor a lo que pueda ocurrir en esa batalla

Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero aunque lo anterior sea verdad, te prometo que no perderemos –Dice el Pegaso sin mucha preocupación – por otra parte, tenemos que buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos y planear las tácticas de batalla – dice el Pegaso mientras su mirada ve al cielo cual se pone gris, aparentemente una tormenta se aproximaba al extraño bosque en el que se encontraban

Además de las creaturas que viven en este bosque, si tienes razón Deimons, necesitamos refugio – le responde la Alicornio con una preocupación mayor

Mmm sígueme – menciona el Pegaso antes de abrir su alas y con ellas que el fuego se volviera a prender – Maldito fuego - Dice Deimons con una expresión de dolor en su rostro gracias al fuego.

Deimons! Guarda tus alas te aras daño – Grita la Princesa de la noche mientras veía como el Pegaso se quemaba

Claro, yo me puedo quemar, pero si nos quedamos aquí nos harán daño a los dos, que es lo que no quiero, ahora Luna despliega esas alas y sígueme – le responde el Pegaso tratando de mantener una expresión de seriedad en su rostro ocultando el dolor de el intenso fuego en sus alas

Bueno… si tú lo dices – comenta Luna sobre la respuesta de Deimons, en unos momentos luna también abre sus alas y empieza a volar

Si no mal recuerdo, cerca del lugar donde yo aparecí en este lugar vi una cueva pero no me decidí refugiar, ahora tal vez si nos sirva de refugio – dice el Pegaso aleteando sus Alas tratando de que el fuego no se acerque a Luna

Entendido – le responde Luna mientras empezaba a seguir al Pegaso, el anterior no iba a su velocidad normal, volaba mas lento para que fuera a la par con Luna – Pero un momento, Deimons, a que te refieres con que apareciste? – se pregunta luna incrédula tras analizar lo dicho por el Pegaso

Larga Historia para explicar en un vuelo – Le responde el Pegaso aun aguantando el dolor del fuego.

Tras unos 15 minutos el Pegaso y la Alicornio logran refugiarse. En unas horas a la Alicornio le tocaría subir la Luna, El Pegaso con sus alas y algunas ramas prende fuego para calentarse, la cueva estaba fría, y seguramente habitaban creaturas dentro de ella por eso decidieron no acercarse mucho al final de la cueva.

Deimons, explícame ¿quién eres?, ¿por qué apareciste de la nada? – le pregunta la Alicornio al Pegaso

Con calma – le responde el Pegaso – bueno si quieres saber quién soy yo – suspira el Pegaso – soy Deimons, Guerrero proveniente de Mu y miembro de The Four Horsemen, como Black Horsemen, pero ahorita seguro seria The Two Horsemen ade – el Pegaso no pudo seguir antes de que fuera interrumpida

Miembro de The Four Horsemen! – grita Luna asustada – No te creo, eres un…..Demonio? –dice luna con una expresión de miedo en su rostro mientras poco a poco se alejaba del Pegaso

Podrías Calmarte? –Le responde Deimons – Si me temes por ser un Demonio y crees que te voy a matar simplemente no te hubiera protegido del impacto de los rayos de la Harmonía que seguramente te hubieran matado – Comenta el Pegaso sobre ese evento pasado a la Alicornio que seguía asustada

Pero…. Pero…. –dice entre murmullos la Alicornio

¿Me dejarías seguir?- Le preguntar el Pegaso a la Alicornio cual se queda quieta, pero no pierde su temor la Alicornio asiente y el Pegaso sigue hablando – Como dije, soy miembro de The Four Horsemen, dómino al Black Horse y entre ellos soy el Horsemen de la guerra, pero supongo que perdí mis poderes al entrar a este lugar, Equestria si no me equivoco, aparentemente al entrar a este lugar perdí el 75% de mis poderes y me transforme en un Pegaso, ya no puedo invocar al Black Horse, y tampoco sé como estarán The Gray Horsemen y The White Horsemen, espero que el segundo este muerto como The Red Horsemen – dice el Pegaso y para tomar un poco de Aire antes de volver a hablar es interrumpido por Luna.

Como eras antes de ser un Pegaso? Como es eso de que esperas a que The White Horsemen esté muerto? Y porque The Red Horsemen está muerto? – Comenta Luna con miedo a las reacciones del Demonio que la acompañaba

Antes de ser un Pegaso, tenía una forma "Humana" por así decirlo, no sé si en este lugar sabrán que es Humano o forma Humana pero bueno, Sobre The White Horsemen, el es el que condena los mundos cual pisábamos, por eso un día The Gray Horsemen y yo decidimos destruirle, nos costó mucho pero a la final creo que pudimos, sobre The Red Horsemen, el era un esclavo de The White Horsemen y le terminamos quitando la vida. – le responde el Pegaso ah Luna

Pero Deimons… tu naciste en el Tártaro eras un Demonio? Oh como te transformaste en un Demonio? – Le pregunta Luna ya perdiendo el temor hacia el Pegaso y volviéndose a acercar a el

Luna ve que una lagrima pasa por el rostro del Pegaso, cosa que la impresiona en muchas formas.

No quisiera hablar de eso – le responde el Pegaso a la Alicornio – Ya es de tarde, creo que te toca subir la Noche, mientras yo planeare que aremos para la batalla.

Luna Asiente y empieza a volar y con su magia la Noche se empezaba a elevar, le tardaría unos 15 minutos para que la noche subiera completamente.

Haber, calculare algo, Celestia aproximadamente llevara unos 1000 Soldados, además solo estamos Luna y Yo eso es una desventaja, necesito por lo menos 100 Soldados de nuestra parte para dar una buena táctica de batalla; Sin contar que no sabré que arma puedan usar los guerreros de Celestia pero eso no es de mucha importancia, también se que el General o al menos uno de ellos es ese Unicornio Blanco, Shining Armor….

Mientras que el Pegaso planeaba las tácticas en la batalla en Canterlot también ocurrían otras cosas

Princesa Celestia, entonces como usted me explica, en 2 días estará habrá una batalla en ese lugar? – pregunta el General Shining Armor a la Princesa del sol

Así es sir Shining Armor, necesitaremos su asistencia y con unos 1000 soldados bastara, tenemos que controlar esa rebeldía – menciona la monarca del sol a el general

Deimons es el nombre del Pegaso dijo verdad mi princesa? – le pregunta el Unicornio a su princesa

Si, y general no se confié, el Pegaso aparenta mas fuerza de lo que se le ve a primera vista – le responde la princesa al general

También irán mis hermanas y sus amigas? – Menciona el General antes de marcharse

Si, necesitaremos los elementos de la harmonía en la batalla para ganar contra el mal – le menciona la princesa del sol a su general

Ok mi princesa, iré con el general Darknow a planear las tácticas de batalla – dice el Unicornio blanco caminando hacia la puerta de la salida

Tras unos minutos de caminata Shining Armor lugar reunirse con el general Darknow, un unicornio negro de melena negra y roja, tras un saludo de los dos generales, el general Shining Armor de disponía a explicarle a Darknow la situación.

Darknow, lo que pasa es lo siguiente, hay una rebelión cual es de pocos enemigos, pero uno de ellos es potencialmente poderoso señala la Princesa Celestia – dice el unicornio blanco al negro

Y cuáles son los enemigos Shining Armor? – Dice en duda el unicornio negro

La Princesa Luna y un Pegaso, Deimons – responde el unicornio blanco a su colega

Tienes imágenes de los objetivos? – le pregunta el unicornio negro al blanco

Del Pegaso no, pero le vi en persona y si parece poderoso a pesar de estar herido de gravedad quería enfrentarme, la Princesa me dijo que me esperara hasta el día de la batalla, sobre la Princesa Luna creo que en antiguas galerías encontraremos alguna imagen de ella – Menciona Shining Armor

Vamos a las antiguas galerías – dijo Darknow mientras se empezaba a retirar del balcón en el castillo donde se encontraban.

Shining Armor se dispone a seguir al unicornio negro, tras una caminata algo larga logran llegar a la galería, tras pasar el primer cuadro que encuentran tenia la imagen de las dos Princesas que alguna vez dominaron juntas antes de que el Caos las corrompiera, Darknow al ver a la princesa de la noche no cree lo que el Unicornio Blanco le dijo.

Estas seguro que esta hermosa Princesa es la enemiga! – le pregunta el Unicornio Negro al blanco

Sí, eso dice la Princesa Celestia – le responde el Unicornio blanco al negro

Seguro debe ser culpa del Pegaso, es imposible que esta belleza hiciera algo malo! – menciona Darknow aun viendo la pintura de la princesa de la noche

Tienes razón en eso Darknow , en esa batalla terminaremos con el Pegaso – Menciona Shining Armor confiando en sus capacidades contra el Pegaso

Volviendo a The Everfree Forest, la tormenta se había desatado, ya Luna había subido la Noche y estaba refugiada en la cueva con Deimons, el anterior aun seguía con tácticas de batalla, el frio cubría la cueva y el fuego de la fogata no era suficiente para calentar a los dos, el hambre también atacaba a la Alicornio que no había comido nada, un quejido de esta rompe el silencio.

Tengo hambre, frio y esta estúpida lluvia esta mojando toda mi melena – se queja la Alicornio algo deprimida por la condición en la que se encuentran, el Pegaso voltea y deja de planear sus tácticas, se levanta y se dirige hacia la salida – A dónde vas? – le pregunta la Alicornio confundida

A buscar alguna fruta que comer – dice el Pegaso antes de extender sus alas y que su fuego volviera pero sin afectarle tanto gracias a la lluvia – ya vengo espérame y trata de no hacer ruido. –dice el Pegaso antes de ponerse a volar y rápidamente apartarse del horizonte de la Alicornio

Las condiciones de frio, hambre y la tormenta además de la guerra próxima corrompen la mente de Luna enfureciéndola con todo lo que la rodeaba.

SI MEJOR BETE A BUSCAR COMIDA, Y NO VUELVAS! – Grita luna a la nada, pero aun con una ira en su interior sigue gritando - ESTUPIDA CUEVA, Y TU ESTUPIDA LLUVIA PORQUE NO TE APLACAS!- Seguía diciendo la Princesa de la noche, el eco sonaba en toda la cueva y el ruido era muy alto.

En una parte alejada el Pegaso ya había conseguido Algunas manzanas y fresas además de uno que otro mango, suficiente como para el y la Alicornio, extendiendo sus alas para retirarse escucha la vos de Luna en el eco.

Maldición, le dije a luna que no hiciera ruido, y si yo estoy más o menos a 2 kilómetros de la cueva…. Joder – se dice el Pegaso a si mismo antes de salir volando hacia la cueva, pero lento para tratar de que le fruta no se le cayera.

Dentro de la cueva algo empezaba a templar y no era Luna precisamente, la Alicornio calmo su ira, pero su asusto al ver lo que había provocado con su alboroto, Una osa mayor se había levantado de su siesta, y completamente en ira fue a atacar a la princesa, la anterior no es herida ya que algo se interpone entre las garras de la bestia y su cuerpo.

Luna, te dije que no hicieras ruido! – dijo el Pegaso mientras trataba de luchar con la bestia, la fruta con la que el venia estaba en la salida de la cueva, luna corre a ella y la agarra.

Ahora el Pegaso tendría que derrotar a la osa de mucho mas tamaño que él, abriendo sus alas y su fuego de nuevo a arder se levanta a la altura de la cara de la osa para embestirla con sus alas, un golpe eficaz ya que la osa no lo pudo evitar, sin embargo contra-ataca al Pegaso y le da con una garra pegándolo contra una de las paredes de la cueva, el Pegaso vuelve a su vuelo y concentra mágica con sus alas para un ataque, concentrando fuego mas el fuego de sus alas, logra lanzar una poderosa llamarada dejando quemada y cegada a la osa temporalmente, sin embargo el ardor de las alas del Pegaso le hace caer, decide cerrarlas y atacar desde abajo, Deimons salta de la pierna hasta la garra delantera de la osa para llegar a su nariz, en esa posición el Pegaso decide dar un golpe final con su pesuña. Un impacto poderoso se escucha y la osa cae al piso debilitada gracias a que tiene el hocico roto, el Pegaso con dificultad logra cargarla y volverla a tirar al final de la cueva. Luna que pudo ver toda la batalla se quedo boqui abierta al ver la fuerza del Pegaso.

Deimons! Estas bien? – dice la Alicornio galopando hacia el Pegaso que se había recostado en una de las paredes de la cueva

Si, solo algo de dolor en las alas y creo que una costilla rota gracias al impacto, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse – dice el Pegaso tratando de levantarse, en un intento en vano.

Deimons, me has salvado la vida dos veces…. Yo no sé como agradecértelo – dice la Alicornio sonrojada por los actos del Pegaso

Bah, no lo tienes que hacer, si lo hice es porque quería hacerlo, ahora come que yo no traje esa fruta para mí – le responde el Pegaso a la Alicornio

Gracias…. Deimons… - le responde la Alicornio a su acompañante antes de volver a buscar la fruta que había traído.

Después de eso la Alicornio y el Pegaso decidieron dormir.

Solo les queda 1 día para la batalla y están en una serie desventaja además de que Deimons ahora está algo herido debido a la pelea con la osa, Darknow y Shining Armor están planeando su estrategia, y el desenlace final se dará en 24 horas… Que podrán hacer Luna y Deimons para salvarse?

Próximo Episodio: Dos Días para la batalla: Ultimo Día.

Aquí la continuación del fic, espero que la disfruten.

By xdeimonsx


	5. Cap 5: Dos Días para la batalla: U Día

Tras un tiempo sin actualizar ya hacía falta la otra parte, hola a todos mis seguidores, les traigo otra parte del fic.

Dos Días para la batalla: Ultimo Día

El Día había llegado a The Everfree Forest, los rayos del sol tocan la cara de Luna y esta se despierta, tras unos movimientos de cabeza para buscar a su acompañante el Pegaso, ve que el anterior está dormido aun, Luna se dirige hacia el Pegaso y le empieza a dar empujoncitos para despertarlo, pero en vano ya que el Pegaso aun seguía dormido.

Deimons despierta que ya es de día – le susurra la Alicornio al Pegaso en el oído

En otro intento en vano ya que el Pegaso aun no despertó, Luna decide mejor buscar algo de comida que quedaba y esperar a que el pegaso se levantara por su cuenta.

Mientras en Canterlot….

Shining Armor, todo listo porque en la mañana debemos estar partiéndole los huesos a ese Pegaso – le dice el Unicornio negro al blanco

Si Darknow, no nos falta nada vallamos con la Princesa Celestia para movilizarnos a The Everfree Forest - le responde en unicornio blanco al negro mientras tomaba una lanza

Entendido – comenta el unicornio negro mientras cargaba un arpón para llevarlo a la batalla

Los dos generales salen del balcón donde se encontraban para ir al Trono de su Princesa para avisarle que todo está Listo y que se pueden dirigir a The Everfree Forest

Volviendo a The Everfree Forest

El Pegaso ya había despertado y ya estaban por salir de la cueva donde se encontraban él y la Alicornio.

Deimons, pero aun no contamos con ayudantes, y no quiero que te maten en batalla – dice la Alicornio preocupada aun sobre cómo se encuentran para esa batalla

Ya se me ocurrirá algo – menciona el Pegaso

Siguieron caminando hasta que algo les distrae, una explosión poderosa que logra tumbarlos, el Pegaso se levanta rápidamente y ayuda a la Alicornio a levantarse para ponerse en guardia

Maldición! La batalla comenzó más rápido de lo que esperaba – dice el Pegaso sorprendido por el impacto

De las sombras del fuego que genero la explosión sale un Ponie Terrestre, de color Rojo Sangre y en unos segundos con una velocidad impresionante logra darle un golpe en la mandíbula al Pegaso, el anterior cae y se levanta manifiesta sus alas y su fuego vuelve a arder, y se lanza al ataque contra el Ponie Terrestre, elevándolo rápidamente y dejándolo caer acompañado de una patada, el Ponie terrestre se aleja rápidamente y se agacha.

Lord Deimons, por fin le encuentro – menciona el ponie terrestre con graves heridas gracias a el impacto que le izo el Pegaso

Quien eres, como sabes mi nombre – le responde el Pegaso viendo fijamente al ponie terrestre

Soy Skulls el fiel mensajero de la novena dimensión – comenta el ponies terrestre

Eso lo explica, otro ponie común hubiera muerto en el impacto, y también explica que al pisar este lugar aparentemente hay un Aura que nos transforma en ponies, bueno Skulls que me traes de información – le responde el pegaso más calmado y guardando sus alas

Señor, Lord Infinito quería saber si usted aun estaba vivo y me mando a buscarlo fue difícil pero lo encontré, necesito que venga ahora mismo a la 9na dimensión conmigo Lord Infinito quería hablar de cosas con usted –le responde el mensajero demoniaco a su señor

Maldición… bueno supongo que no tardara mucho, Luna quédate aquí te prometo que volveré antes de que la guerra comience – le dice el Pegaso a la Alicornio

Pero Deimons, y si la batalla comienza antes de lo esperado? – le pregunta Luna asustada al Pegaso

No pasara, te lo prometo – le responde el Pegaso a la Alicornio – Bueno Skulls abre el portal a el Tartaro – le dice al mensajero, que se prepara para abrir el portal – Luna no te acerques al portal es peligroso que un Mortal lo haga ya que Demonios podrían entrar en tu cuerpo - le advierte el Pegaso a la Alicornio.

Señor el portal está listo. – interrumpe Skulls a Deimons

Entremos. – dice el pegaso mientras camina hacia el portal

El Portal succiona a el mensajero y al Pegaso con mucha fuerza, pero antes de que se cerrara al menos unos 100 Soldados salen del portal dejando a Luna muy asustada, Estos Ponies que también eran Pegasos y Otros Unicornios Eran de Color Negros las Alas de estos pegasos tenían más complejo de Vampíricas que de Ave, Luna estaba asustada de lo que esos demonios le podrían hacer, pero se tranquiliza a ver lo que dice uno.

Usted es Lady Luna? Lord Deimons nos envía a protegerles para lo que el señala una batalla próxima – dice un Unicornio Negro.

Luna Nota que los Orbes de estos ponies eran también diferentes y se parecían a los ojos de un gato. Pero se sentía más segura gracias al ejercito que le avía mandado Deimons para ayudarla si es que el no regresaba rápidamente.

Mientras en el Tartaro

Los Dos Ponies habían vuelto a sus formas originales, el Pegaso ahora tenía una forma humana con la misma ropa que tenía cuando se transformo en un ponie, el otro se avía transformado en un Demonio de forma humanoide pero más pequeño y con cola. Los dos nombrados descendían por unas escaleras a la primera dimensión para después con un portal llegar a la 9na dimensión.

Ahh Mucho mejor mi forma original – Dice Deimons estirándose un poco mientras caminaba

Si Lord, Ser un Ponie es algo estresante - Le Responde Skulls a su señor

Es complicado acostumbrarse, y los ayudantes que envié son de la primera dimensión no podrán acostumbrarse a tiempo antes de la batalla, bueno Skulls a crear el portal que conduce a la 9na dimensión – dice el Horsemen a el mensajero

Skulls asiente y crea el portal que conduce a la 9na dimensión, Deimons y Skulls entran al portal cual se cierra en el instante, al llegar ya estaban en un mundo distorsionado que cualquier mente débil o hasta fuerte viera las imágenes que se esconden en esa dimensión caerían en locura que llevaría al suicidio, en efecto estaban en la 9na dimensión. Las dos entidades empiezan a caminar hasta una "plaza" por decirlo de algún modo donde se reunirían con Infinito.

Hace tiempo que no me pasaba por la 9na Dimensión, todo está igual como siempre – Le dice el Horsemen al mensajero

También Construimos ya un nuevo edificio, pero aun faltan unidades – le responde Skulls al Horsemen

Ja, a cuantos masacraron para construirlo? – pregunta el Horsemen

Miles, tal vez millones; acaso importa? – le responde el mensajero

Pues no la verdad – comenta el horsemen – ya estamos llegando puedo ver los brazos de Thanatos torturando almas y cuerpos, por aquí cerca a de estar Infinito – dice el Horsemen mientras dirigía su mirada a los brazos de Thanatos

En efecto, ya logro visualizar a Lord Infinito – Le responde el mensajero antes de empezar a moverse más rápido

El Horsemen y el mensajero llegan donde el otro horsemen, tras un saludo el mensajero se retira y quedan los dos Horsemens.

Infinito, me alegra saber que todos están bien, sin embargo tienes alguna noticia sobre Aoya? – le pregunta the Black Horsemen a su Colega

Hasta ahora no sé nada de él, ni siquiera eh podido sentir su aura, en efecto si lo pudiste matar Deimons – comenta te White Horsemen – También me alegra saber que estés vivo, y Deimons ahora que hemos acabado con esta maldita guerra, te digo que lo mejor será no estar en asuntos de los mortales, si quieres reposas en cualquier mundo pero oculto, cuando el reloj señale que es época de destrucción debemos cumplirlo, no seremos como Aoya que mataba todo lo que veía sin ni siquiera esperar, nosotros si le aremos caso a las Reglas de los horsemens . – le vuelve a comentar el Withe Horsemen a el Black Horsemen

Eso lo acepto, pero necesito interferir con los mortales un tiempo más hermano – dice the black horsemen no conforme con esa parte

Porque? Es mala idea – responde infinito

Estoy ayudando a una amiga, Luna en una rebelión – dice Deimons a su hermano que parecía disgustado de la idea

Deimons, ¡deja la guerra de los mortales! – le dice Infinito a su hermano con un tono enojado

Infinito, esta no es una simple guerra, ¡ella está sufriendo el mismo castigo que tú y yo sufrimos cuando Aoya nos gobernaba!, Déjame Interferir en esta guerra te juro que será la última en la que participe - Le Grita Deimons a su Hermano, cual no se toma la cosa a bien

Deimons si lo haces pasara lo mismo que paso con Aoya mucha interferencia de Mortales te dominara, si lo haces hermano….. No me quedara de otra que eliminarte – dice Infinito mientras le veía el ojo a Deimons

Está bien hermano… prometo no hacer nada – le responde Deimons a su Hermano – (lo siento Infinito, pero no voy a cumplir esa norma Luna me necesita y yo se lo prometí, es hora de irme de aquí) – pensó deimons antes de irse del lugar pero alguien se lo interfiere cuando está al borde se salir.

Lord Deimons, como le fue con Lord Infinito? – le pregunta Skulls a Deimons antes de que se fuese

Bien Skulls, pero no tengo mucho tiempo –Dice Deimons antes partes de su espalda se rompieran dejando salir unas poderosas alas de Dragón, sin embargo Deimons siente algo que lo impresiona – MALDICION! Aun este fuego no se apaga – dice Deimons tratando de guardar sus alas pero Skulls se lo impide

Lord Deimons que le paso en sus alas, que tipo de fuego es este? – le pregunta Skulls

Fue un poder de llama eterna, Skulls déjame cerrar las alas que me está matando – Dice Deimons con una cara de dolor en su rostro

Yo tengo la cura Lord Deimons – menciona Skull mientras cogía un poco de Fuego Tartárico y lo colocaba en las alas de Deimons – Con esto bastara – dice Skulls

Deimons sentía como el dolor se iba y sus poderes crecían, y sin embargo aun tenia fuego en sus alas.

Skulls, que has hecho? – le pregunta deimons al mensajero

Como es imposible remover un poder de llama eterna, solo cambie el tipo de llama, ahora Lord Deimons cada vez que estire sus alas tendrá más poder de lo normal gracias a que las llamas del tártaro lo acompañaran – le responde Skulls

Gracias Skulls, te debo una pero necesito irme – Comenta Deimons

Ok Lord, que le vaya bien – dice skulls mientras se quitaba de las Alas de Deimons

Rápidamente el Horsemen crea un portal a la 1ra dimensión, cuando lo atraviesa y logra entrar a la primera dimensión empieza a crear un Portal a Equestria, cosa que le tomaría un tiempo, debido a que es más complicado salir del Tártaro que entrar en él.

Mientras en Canterlot, Dos Comandantes y una Alicornio discutían sobre una situación

Por Favor Princesa Celestia, déjeme ir a la batalla – le ruega un Unicornio Negro a su princesa

No General Darknow, no necesitamos más de 1 general, no quiero llamar mucho la atención porque saben que cuando hay una búsqueda siempre son 1000 soldados y 1 general, dos ya sería muy sospechoso. Y no quiero que mis súbditos se asusten con la batalla – Proclama la princesa del Sol

El Unicornio Asiente y suspira, tendría que quedarse obligatoriamente en el castillo, la Princesa Celestia, Shining Armor y los otros soldados se retiran a The Everfree Forest. Mientras en el Bosque anteriormente nombrado la Alicornio que controla la noche ya estaba en el campo donde la batalla se daría, los 100 soldados la protegían, pero aunque con la seguridad de esos soldados la Alicornio aun tenía miedo de que el "Pegaso" no llegara a tiempo.

El tiempo había pasado, la hora final estaba a punto de comenzar, la Princesa del Sol había llegado al campo de batalla, la diferencia de soldados era enorme, acompañada de la Princesa estaba el general Shining Armor y los elementos de la Harmonía.

Deimons ya había logrado crear el portal, cuando sale se vuelve a transformar en pegaso, a diferencia de los otros el si lucia normal con alas de pluma y sus ojos normales, acompañado de una capucha negra, el Pegaso rápidamente sube a una montaña cerca del campo de batalla, no iba a interferir amenos que fuera necesario, las palabras de su hermano aun retumbaban en su mente, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Luna.

La Batalla iba a comenzar, ya los soldados habían agarrado sus lanzas y fueron contra los enemigos, no hay vuelta atrás.

Es la hora de la batalla, que se den los Caminos de Fuego – menciona el Pegaso en lo alto de la montaña viendo la batalla.

Próxima Episodio: Caminos de Fuego.

By: xdeimonsx


	6. Cap 6: Caminos de Fuego

Caminos de Fuego….. a que se querrá referir… Deimons con eso? (en esta parte se recomienda escuchar Tierra Santa – Caminos de Fuego. Me inspire de ahí.)

Cap 6: Caminos de Fuego

La brisa le pegaba en la cara al Pegaso sobre la montaña viendo la batalla, los soldados estaban avanzando, el desenlace fatal estaba por comenzar.

Los Soldados de Luna arremetieron fuerte a los de Celestia, el primer soldado en batalla con lanza logro decapitar a su oponente, y siguió paso entre los demás. Sin embargo no tardo mucho para que los soldados de Celestia contraatacaran, como los Demonios aun no se acostumbraban bien a su cuerpo ponie empezaron a caer.

Algunos se les podían ver batallando pero penetrados por las lanzas enemigas, sin embargo los demonios no se rendían y empezaron a conjurar poderosa magia oscura, en cuestión de segundos una parte de la armada de Celestia fue incinerada, los otros soldados seguían avanzando, conjurando hechizos de protección, para poder acercársele lo suficiente a los enemigos y matarlos, no tardo mucho en que lo lograran y mas demonios empezaban a caer, los anteriores que apenas quedaban 50, cargaron sus armas con la magia que les quedaba de la 1ra Dimensión Tartárica, en una gran velocidad esos soldados logran decapitar ah al menos 100 enemigos, la sangre los cubría y querían mas, la otra parte de la anterior caía al piso, no era un escenario bonito para nadie, excepto los demonios sedientos de sangre, la sangre en el piso se empezaba a quemar, Caminos de fuego estaban siendo cavados con esa sangre derramada.

Princesa Celestia….. La verdad nos tenemos que quedar aquí? Esto es horrible – dice una Unicornio Morada muy asustada junto a sus amigas

Twilight, se que este escenario es horrible, pero traten de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, mientras más rápido carguen los Elementos de la Harmonía, mas rápido terminara este mal – Menciona la sabia Alicornio Blanca

Ok, mi equipo me necesita - dice un Unicornio Blanco tras colocarse su armadura y agarrar su lanza

Shining Armor…. – menciona la Unicornio Morada entre susurros.

El comandante del ejército del sol corrió rápidamente donde sus soldados, el bosque donde se encontraban estaba siendo azotado por un bautizo de sangre y miedo, ni siquiera las bestias sobres naturales se acercaban ah donde se libraba la batalla, extrañamente esa parte del bosque era plana y adecuada para una batalla, en definitiva parecía de alguna forma estar….. Planeado.

Shining Armor con un poderoso hechizo de protección logra acercársele lo suficiente a un soldado de Luna, el anterior se dio cuenta y alzo su lanza contra el unicornio, el anterior bloquea el ataque con su lanza y con un giro de 180 grados, logra decapitar al Demonio, la sangre vuelve a caer el piso… seguía ardiendo.

Uno de los soldados de Luna retrocede y va donde su Princesa, pocos soldados quedaban por parte de Luna solo unos 20 de los 100 que habían.

Princesa Luna, Lord Deimons me dio esto por si esta situación llegaba a pasar, tome – dice el soldado entregándole una espada a la Alicornio.

Luna ve con duda la espada, tras un suspiro la coge – Deimons de alguna forma sabia que él no iba a poder presentarse en la batalla, pero igual le agradezco el detalle,-ok soldado vuelva a su posición – dice la princesa del sol mientras alzaba su espada

En la batalla Shining armor y sus soldados habían logrado derrotar casi a todos, solo quedaban 5 soldados rodeando para proteger a Luna, atacando con sus lanzas, poco a poco cada uno fallo en su intento por proteger a Luna.

Ok Soldados, solo queda la Princesa, aparentemente el Pegaso Deimons solo fue un cobarde y no decido estar en la batalla – Menciona el Unicornio blanco – esta será mía que nadie más se disponga a atacar

Tú dices que él fue un cobarde solo porque se le presento un…. Incidente por así decirlo, si quieres batalla, La Tendrás! – le responde la Princesa de la noche enfurecida desenvainando su espada.

El Unicornio ataca con su lanza, rápidamente la Alicornio bloquea con la espada, tras arremeterse contra el unicornio y desequilibrarlo se dispone a darle un espadazo sin embargo bloqueado por la lanza del unicornio, el anterior sonríe y da una vuelta rápida de 180 grados, pero no con los resultados que él esperaba pero si buenos; Luna retrocede rápidamente con una gran herida en su pecho, algunas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos y de nuevo con la vista al frente fue a atacar al Unicornio impactándole su espada en una de sus cascos delanteros, el Unicornio siente su sangre recorrer la hoja de la espada de Luna, Retrocede rápidamente y trata de profundizar la herida de luna en el pecho no lo logra ya que Luna logra bloquear el ataque con la espada y trata de contraatacar, sin embargo el Unicornio esquiva e impacta su lanza contra la delicada piel de la Princesa, también en uno de sus cascos delanteros, la sangre de Luna caía a el piso y pequeñas llamas se levantaban, La alicornio ya estaba agotada por las heridas pero aun seguía batallando, el unicornio tenía heridas menos leves dejadas por los soldados y la princesa. Luna vuela por unos momentos en un ataque en picada se dirige contra el Unicornio, evitado de nuevo por Shining Armor y como Luna se impacta contra el piso recibiendo mas daño por si sola Shining aprovecha para terminar toda, se acerca a donde cayó la Princesa la anterior se levanta y el unicornio vuelve a hacer su giro de 180 grados, esta vez con una herida en el cuello de gravedad dejando a Luna en el piso.

Es hora de terminar esta batalla! – Grita Shining armor empuñando su lanza para decapitar a Luna, los soldados gritaban "Decapítala, Decapítala" emocionados

(Deimons…. Por favor…. Aparece) – Piensa la Alicornio en el piso sus lagrimas caían de sus ojos su muerte era segura…

Desde lo más alto de la única montaña cerca del campo de batalla se ve al Pegaso viendo todo.

Lo siento Infinito, no puedo seguir manteniendo este trato – tras decir eso se quita su túnica negra y se lanza por la montaña en un rápido vuelo

Di Adiós, Luna! – dice el Unicornio apunto de decapitarla, antes de sentir un poderoso impacto que lo manda muy lejos del campo de batalla

En el campo de batalla aparece el más buscado de todos, Deimons. Los soldados de Celestia corren a tratar de atacarle, Deimons evita y se pone en frente de Luna manifestando sus alas.

Me perdí de la fiesta eh? – le dice el Pegaso a la Princesa de la noche

Deimons…. Gracias a dios que viniste – dice la Alicornio suspirando y soltando algunas lágrimas

Celestia ve impresionada al pegaso, tenía sus alas abiertas y no sufría ningún daño.

Los Soldados del Imperio Solar arremeten contra el Pegaso los dos primeros con sus lanzas, el pegaso agarra el filo de ambas armas y eleva a los dos contrincantes chocándolos contra ellos mismos, matándolos en el instante. Los soldados del imperio solar se impresionan por la rápida eliminación de dos pero vuelven a correr, Deimons carga fuego con sus alas y los lanza en una potente llamarada que derrite a los enemigos cercanos, las llamas del Tártaro son mucho más poderosas de lo que aparentan. Algunos Soldados empezaban a temer pero aun corrían contra el Pegaso, Deimons aparentemente empieza a crear dos pequeños agujeros negros, de estos salen dos katanas. Estas Katanas echas de Piedra Onix una piedra del tártaro "Indestructible" en su filo contaban también con piedras de trueno tartárico en su hoja, dando un choque muy electrizante a los oponentes y también dando capacidad de lanzar rayos de menor nivel contra estos.

Deimons toma las katanas.

Ya tengo mis Undead Assesin Swords, prepárense desde aquí en adelante, estoy para ganar – menciona el pegaso mientras con un vuelo bajo y rápido decapitaba o incineraba a muchos soldados de Celestia, ya solo quedaban 100 de los anteriores y muchos acobardados por el pegaso, una voz se escucha desde el fondo del campo de la batalla.

Deimons! Deja a los soldados que esto sea una batalla 1 contra 1 – dice un Unicornio Blanco con su lanza en alto

Shining Armor Verdad? Pues que así sea, si yo gano se harán los cambios que Luna desee si tu Ganas, haz lo que quieras, puedes matarme, matar a Luna lo que os ocurra – Dice el Pegaso con su mirada directa al Unicornio

Shining Armor! Te lo prohíbo es demasiado peligroso – Dice la Princesa del Sol, asustada ya que perdió a casi toda su unidad cuando el Pegaso llego, y sería peor que perdiera a su General y Hermano de su mejor Alumna.

No se preocupe mi princesa, créame que ganare la Batalla – reponed el Unicornio con seguridad

El Pegaso guarda sus alas y se dirige a donde el Unicornio, ambos dan una pequeña reverencia y se ponen en pelea, el Unicornio ataca con su lanza, pero es evitado por el pegaso que contraataca con una de sus katanas, bloqueado por el unicornio este carga magia en su cuerno y le dispara en el pecho al pegaso que empieza a rodar a metros del lugar, el anterior se levanta. y corre en marcha contra el unicornio lanzando rayos con las katanas, impactando uno que otro en el Unicornio pero otros bloqueados por la magia de este, el unicornio corre rápidamente y enfrente del pegaso con un movimiento rápido, traspasa su pecho con la lanza, el pegaso lo empuja y le clava una de sus katanas en el brazo del Unicornio, mas la fuerza del choque eléctrico lo tumba para atrás.

Victoria o Muerte nos espera – dice el Unicornio mientras se levanta

Y por mil años encerró, con el fuego a los vencidos – dice el Pegaso

Y desde el cielo proclamo que un día volverían a luchar, por este Reino hasta el fin! – Le responde el Unicornio al pegaso – Hoy la fe y el valor, morirán por la gloria de este Reino!

Cavaran con su sangre Caminos de Fuego! Caminos de fuego…- Dice el Pegaso acordándose de todo lo que vio en los recuerdos de Luna.

Tras volverse a poner en frente se lanza contra el unicornio extendiendo sus alas, el unicornio bloquea el ataque de las espadas pero se quema gracias al fuego de las alas, trata de clavarle otra vez la lanza en el pecho al Pegaso pero el anterior lo bloquea y ataca traspasa el pecho del unicorio con una de sus katanas tumbándolo de nuevo hacia atrás, el Unicornio se levanta con esa gran herida traspasándole el pecho.

La fuerza en la fe, Dicto sentencia y con su furia venció un desafío que hoy habrá de salvar, a nuestro reino de su condena– menciono el Unicornio, cargado de su propia magia corre rápidamente donde el pegaso y con su lanza le traspasa el pecho, el anterior gracias al impacto empieza a vomitar algo de sangre, y sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar mientras caía a donde el unicornio – Al fin… se extinguió la llama ardiente el alimento del mal. Su castigo será por siempre vagar en la eternidad del sufrimiento

Una potente explosión se genera y el pegaso se eleva rápidamente extendiendo sus katanas en el cielo, Shining Armor queda algo herido en la tierra pero se vuelve a levantar aun con resistencia en pelea.

Y por mil años encerró, con el fuego a los vencidos – vuelve citar el Pegaso

Y desde el cielo proclamo que un día volverían a luchar, por este Reino hasta el fin! – Recita de nuevo el Unicornio -Hoy la fe y el valor, morirán por la gloria de este Reino!

Cavaran con su Sangre Caminos de Fuego! – Grita el Pegaso Mientras concentraba gran poder en sus alas para un próximo ataque de llamarada

Hoy la fe y el valor, morirán por la gloria de este Reino! –Grita el Unicornio cargando poder en su cuerno para responder el ataque del pegaso

Cavaran con su Sangre Caminos de Fuego! – Grita el Pegaso Mientras lanzaba su llamarada

Caminos de fuego! – le responde el Unicornio mientras lanza su onda mágica

Los dos poderes chocan y crean una potente explosión, para desventaja del Unicornio, la llamarada tenía más poder que su onda mágica, dejándolo herido, era hora de que Deimons terminara la batalla, volando rápido donde estaba el unicornio lo agarra y lo eleva, al estar unos 50 km sobre el piso Deimons le quita la lanza a Shining Armor y lo lanza contra el piso, en su descenso deimons cae en picada con la lanza del unicornio traspasando al anterior, en segundos hubo un gran impacto contra el suelo, El unicornio estaba en Coma y moriría pronto si no se le atendía,

Deimons por su parte se dirige donde Celestia.

Has perdido Celestia – menciona el pegaso viendo a la Alicornio directamente a los ojos

Ok! Basta, ya ganaste si quieres mátame – dice la Alicornio blanca soltando algunas lagrimas

Yo no vine aquí a matarte ni a desterrarte, seria exactamente el mismo error que cometiste tu y que ibas a cometer si no hubiera interferido, quiero que Luna regrese a su poder y quiero que ella tenga el mismo derecho de estar con sus súbditos o soldados tanto de Dia, como de Noche – Menciona el Pegaso, en un momento voltea a ver a los soldados de Celestia –Soldados, no se queden hay como idiotas! Su comandante está en peligro de muerte sáquenlo de la tierra y llévenlo a un lugar seguro donde le puedan sanar no quiero otro muerto más aquí! – Grita el Pegaso

Los soldados miran dudoso al pegaso, pero hacen su cometido cuando la Alicornio del sol asiente.

Deimons se dirige donde luna y carga a la anterior herida, esperaría ordenes de los Soldados para saber dónde está el puesto medico mas cercano.

Alejado del lugar de los hechos, Celestia habla con los elementos de la Harmonía que no pudieron cargar la fuerza suficiente para dar un disparo de harmonía.

Chicas, tal vez no pudieron cargar los elementos pero no importa, de alguna forma siento que estuvo bien de que mi hermana ganara la batalla, y esos hombres en batalla perdido solo tienen mi culpa, que las alas de mi padre los reciban en el Cielo – le menciona la Alicornio a las 6 ponies

Las anteriores asienten, conversan un rato con Celestia, donde le dicen si Twilight puede quedarse en Ponyville, por otra parte ya los Soldados habían llegado a un puesto medico en la tierra anterior mente nombrada, donde curaban a su general y demás soldados y a la princesa de la noche.

Señor, Deimons, como es que usted tiene tanta fuerza? Nos podría enseñar – le pregunta un soldado recordando todo lo que hizo el pegaso en Batalla

Sería demasiado complejo de explicar, pero si os podrían enseñar una que otras cosas – dice el pegaso.

En el más profundo sentimiento del anterior nombrado, siente valga la redundancia, que algo está por venir que esto no ha acabado, y que su peor miedo sigue vivo, y peor es más poderoso.

En un lugar no especificado se escuchan voces.

Ya Nigtmare Moon y Nightmare Flash fueron liberadas, ya tienes sus poderes. Es hora de que causes destrucción a este maldito reino para poder abrir una entrada a él Plano de la Oscuridad

Si señor – asiente un Pony Terrestre con una especie de armadura antigua, y con un extraño circulo de gravedad que le podía permitir volar

Espero que logres tu misión, True Nightmare… yo tengo que ir a encontrar a Aoya, que aun no ha despertado del impacto contra Equestria, parece que cuando Deimons le dio el golpe de gracia con la Frostibite le causo más daño del que yo esperaba. El primer ataque comenzara la próxima semana entendido True Nightmare? Mientras tanto démosle un tiempo de "paz"

Volviendo a Ponyville, ya algunos heridos estaban despertando y siendo muy bien tratados, no se explica el porqué de los heridos pero simplemente se les cura.

Equestria tendrá un tiempo de "paz" por ahora hasta que True Nightmare ataque, que estará planeando? Quien era la voz que la hablaba a True Nightmare?

Siguiente Capitulo

"Tiempo de Paz"

By: XdeimonsX


End file.
